Teeth
by PhanJovie
Summary: "Show me your teeth..." Phil is filming a halloween video, but editing is put aside when things start to get heated. Dan knows his "danpire" outfit turns Phil on... and a little roleplay never hurt nobody, right? A smut oneshot, don't like don't read! Also a bit of blood so again, don't like don't read. I don't own Phan don't kill me. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**~Smut Warning~**

* * *

"And today's draw Phil naked iiiiiis..." Phil announced, holding out his hands to where he would edit in the photo. It was almost Halloween, and he was busily working on videos to upload during the festive season. His costume of choice was a zombie giraffe - he utilized his giraffe onesie and added some zombie makeup and sported it on the Sunday radio show as well as today's videos. He had tried to look scary, but Dan (along with the many viewers) told him he looked too adorable for his own good. Speaking of Dan, he was off in the other room changing out of his costume. He had joined Phil in his filming today to read their scary stories to their audience. His costume he called "the Danpire", which was basically a vampire outfit, fusing it with his name to create another one of the lame puns he so loved. Phil was putting his video equipment away when he suddenly felt uneasy. He was about to turn around when he heard a hiss and something grabbed his arm. He screamed and tripped, landing on the bed to hear the sound of Dan's laughter behind him.

"Hahahaha, you're too easy, Phil!" he giggled.

"Dan!" Phil moaned, drawing out his name in a whiney tone. "I'm busy here, stop interrupting me!"

Dan simply winked and flashed him a toothy grin. He hadn't changed out of costume yet, and his sharp vampire fang inserts were still on. They were a bit awkward to wear, but even Phil couldn't deny it was slightly arousing. Dan was already pretty irresistible, but there was something about sharp teeth that turned Phil on.

"Anyway, I thought you had already changed?" Phil asked, picking up the camera he had knocked over, which was fortunately still intact.

"I was but I got distracted," Dan replied nonchalantly.

"By what?" Phil said, giving a slight laugh.

"Well, there's this really cute guy in a giraffe onesie... he's trying to look scary but he's just too adorable," Dan said with a flirty tone.

Phil turned around with a disdainful smirk.

"You seriously like me in this? I feel silly. And speaking of silly, why is my boyfriend still going around the flat dressed as a vampire?" he retorted.

"Danpire," Dan corrected.

"Right, and I'm a Giraphil," he replied, teasing Dan over the silly name he made for his character.

"Well then, maybe I have a secret fetish for Giraphils," Dan muttered, coming up behind Phil and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Really Dan, right now?" Phil said, shooting Dan a look.

"We've got nothing else to do today, and you can edit later..." Dan whispered huskily in Phil's ear. As he pulled away, he made sure to gently brush his fangs against Phil's earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh god..." Phil muttered.

"Oh, you like that?" Dan teased, a smirk growing on his face.

"Y...yes..." Phil whispered back.

Dan pulled Phil around so he was now facing him and brought their lips together. They connected for a moment and broke apart, only to come together again and repeat. Dan's hands traveled up and wound their way into Phil's hair, pushing the hoodie of his onesie down and out of the way. Phil's hands traveled down Dan's back and wound up gently holding on to his bum, a favorite resting place of theirs. Dan started to unzip the giraffe outfit and exposed Phil's bare chest. He shivered slightly at the cold air hitting his bare skin, but Dan's closeness kept him warm. As their kiss began to get more passionate, Dan licked along Phil's bottom lip, which Phil happily parted to make way for Dan's tongue. Phil began to fiddle with Dan's top button which was slightly harder to undo because of his cape. He pulled away.

"Let's get rid of this," he said, eventually undoing Dan's cape and tossing it across the room. "You have too many clothes on."

Phil began to unbutton the rest of Dan's shirt and slid it off of him. He caressed Dan's beautifully olive-toned chest, taking in the beautiful sight before him. They had been together for years, but Phil has never lost interest in Dan's - in Phil's eyes, perfect, - body. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Dan bring their lips together again, but this time slowly pushing Phil down on the bed. Phil scooted up to rest against the pillows, and Dan straddled his hips in a dominant manner, reuniting their kiss once again. Both were rather turned on at this point, and their growing erections were starting to show through their remaining clothing. Phil's loose giraffe suit had made a tent around it, while Dan's tight black trousers had growing bulge. Dan unzipped Phil's suit the rest of the way and he wriggled out of it, leaving him in just his boxers. He started to adjust positions, but Dan held him down.

"Sorry Philip, but tonight I dominate," Dan muttered, the gravelly tone of his lust filled voice making Phil whimper.

To tease him, Dan begun to slowly but steadily fumble with his button and lower his pants. Phil reached up to grab them and pull them down, but Dan smacked his hand away.

"No disobedience, or I'll tie you to the bed," He said with a wink. Phil nodded, the lust clouding his eyes preventing him from giving any understandable answer.

Dan finally slid off the tight pants that held his member captive- his boxers being the only material that remained.

"I want you to take them off..." Dan instructed. Phil started to move but Dan pinned his arms down.

"...with your teeth."

"But-" Phil started to protest.

"I'm in control right now," Dan growled, bringing his face close to Phil's. "Now show me your teeth boy."

Phil shivered under Dan's commanding presence, but he obeyed, trying to get hold of the elastic of Dan's boxers with his teeth. He finally caught on and begun to pull them down. It was a slow process, but Dan could tell it was driving Phil mad in the right way. Once Phil had gotten them down to Dan's knees, he guided Phil's head back down to the pillow and reached down and flung the boxers off himself. He straddled Phil's hips once again, grinding his hard cock into Phil's. All Phil could do was lean back with pleasure and moan Dan's name. Dan leaned down to kiss Phil again. Phil's tongue pushed at Dan's lips, desperately wanting in, and Dan finally caved and allowed him. He enjoyed the sensation of Phil's tongue brushing up against his own, but this time it seemed to focus on something else - Dan's fangs. Despite their sloppy kisses, Phil's tongue gently followed the fake tooth down to the point; Dan could tell he was interested.

"You really like those fang inserts don't you, you little slut?" Dan teased.

"I'm not gonna, lie, they're fucking hot," Phil muttered. Dan smirked, flashing them at Phil who squirmed underneath Dan's weight.

"You know that song called Teeth? It could totally be about you right now," Phil said.

"Show me your teeth," Dan said with a grin. "Now open your mouth, boy..."

Their fiery kiss resumed, lust filling both of them. Their hands, finished exploring each other's bare bodies, returned to their original position - Dan's in Phil's hair and Phil's squeezing Dan's bum. Dan began to stray from their sloppy make out session and began to run little kisses down Phil's jawline. He worked his way down to Phil's neck, searching momentarily for his sweet spot before settling on it, sucking and biting gently at the skin. Dan's neck had always been a weak spot for him, but he knew it was one of Phil's as well. He knew he had found the right place as Phil wriggled underneath him, letting out moans that vaguely resembled the sound of Dan's name. Dan continued to tease and pleasure Phil, who was clearly in ecstasy.

"Mmph... Oh god Dan, right there," Phil groaned. "Keep...going...ow not so hard."

Phil winced slightly but didn't pay much attention to it, Dan can get carried away sometimes. He whined as Dan drew away from him, pausing to look him in the eye. Phil's gaze drifted down to Dan's slightly parted mouth, and his eyes grew wide. A dribble of blood trailed down Dan's chin from the now-slightly-red pointed fangs. Phil instinctively reached for his neck, feeling the area Dan had been tending to and discovering blood slowly dripping out of two tiny punctures.

"Dan!" Phil cried.

"Relax, it's just a small puncture, only a little bit of blood, it's not like I bit your jugular," Dan replied.

"But... They're fake, right? I didn't think they were that sharp!" Phil exclaimed.

"I'll admit they're kind of awkwardly sharp," Dan said. "I've bit my face on accident a few times just trying to wear them. But just ignore it... You're mine, remember?"

With that, Dan pushed Phil back down onto the pillows and turned his attention to Phil's cock. It was already leaking with precum, now desperately wanting attention. He grasped it firmly, making Phil gasp. He licked up the shaft and to the slit gingerly before taking the head in his mouth. He was teasing but cautious with his motion, trying not to accidentally prick it with his teeth. He found a position, and started to slowly bob his head up and down on Phil's length. Phil moaned at the warmth of Dan's mouth and the motion of his tongue across his cock drove him wild. Dan pulled off for a moment to reach under the bed and grab the bottle of lube that was saved for these moments. He poured some on his fingers and went to work, gently massaging Phil's entrance. He slid one finger in, just an inch, before pulling out and repeating. Phil is the one that usually tops, and while Dan was in control he didn't necessarily wanted to hurt him either. He slid in another finger and gently pushed in and out before adding a third. He pushed a bit farther in, searching for Phil's prostate. Phil reached to jack himself off, but Dan swatted his hand away, ordering him not to touch it until he gives permission. Phil moaned and leaned back, gripping onto the duvet. Finally, knuckle deep inside the older man, Dan found his sweet spot that made Phil yelp out.

"Oh fuck Dan, there!" He yelled.

"Are you ready?" Dan asked him.

"Oh god yes, Dan, please, fuck me..." Phil whined.

"What do you want?"

"Fuck meeee!" Phil whined again.

"Pardon?" Dan teased once more.

"Dammit Dan, fuck me! I've had enough of your teasing, I need your fucking cock in me NOW!"

Dan looked his boyfriend over before replying. Dan couldn't help but be incredibly turned on at the sigh of him - he was laid back, gripping the bed, his member twitching and aching to be touched. Some of the blood had run down from his neck and down his chest, and although his small bite had stopped bleeding, it still glimmered in the light. Dan stroked his cock, coating it with lube.

"Damn Phil, you are so hot right now... I'm totally gonna plow you."

He positioned his tip right at Phil's entrance and without hesitation pushed in. Phil yelped at the sudden large object being thrust into him, but the pain felt so good. Dan on the other hand tried to keep his composure, as Phil's current state and the warmth and tightness around his dick were bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He tried to hold off his orgasm as long as possible and continued thrusting into Phil, his hips slapping into Phil's. Phil, on the other hand, was losing the battle for fortitude. His moans were turning into yells and he wriggled and squirmed under Dan, awash with lust and pleasure. He was practically seeing stars, as all he could focus about was the intense pleasure and heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He was close, and he was gonna lose it whether Dan was ready or not.

"Oh my god Dan, I'm gonna cum... I'm... Gonna cum... So hard..." He moaned.

Dan was panting too hard for a verbal reply, but acknowledged Phil by wrapping his hand around Phil's twitching cock. He pumped furiously, in time with his thrusts, and could feel it pulsing, knowing Phil was extremely close. Phil tried to moan Dan's name, but only indiscernible sound came out. He was practically shouting by now, and if he were in the right frame of mind, he would surely be self conscious as to if the neighbors could hear him. But right now, there was only one thing on his mind. Just as he was about to reach his orgasm, Dan thrust into Phil's prostate. He tightened around Dan's cock, and with Dan's hand pumping him, came as hard as he could. His sticky white load shot out, landing on his chest and face. Phil's orgasm had brought Dan to the point where he couldn't handle it either. He leaned over, grasping onto Phil's shoulders and digging his nails into his skin as he thrust in once more. Dan spilled his seed inside Phil, filling him up quickly.

Panting, Phil could finally open his eyes. He took in the sight of Dan hovering over him panting hard, dried blood staining his chin and fangs. Dan finally calmed down enough to function again and pulled out of Phil. He leaned down, licking up the mess Phil had made moments ago. He cleaned off his chest and licked the small bit off of Phil's face before kissing him, letting him know how good he tasted. Their kiss lasted a long time, and when they broke, Phil started to get up, but Dan held him down.

"Just one more thing," Dan mumbled. Phil could only sigh a reply. Dan lowered himself down to Phil's entrance and circled it with his tongue, cleaning up the cum that was leaking out. It was a nice sensation and was causing Phil's member to rise back to life. Phil stroked it gently, watching Dan go to work. Dan go sloppier and more intense with his rimming, and the feeling gave Phil that familiar heat building up in his stomach. It didn't take long before he was again orgasming, albeit less heavily this time. He looked down to see Dan vigorously pumping his cock and cumming into his hand, who had apparently been doing the same as Phil. Panting, both boys laid on the bed next to each other, choosing not to speak yet but enjoy the silence together. Finally Dan rolled over and kissed Phil on the cheek.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked quietly.

"Oh my god, it was fucking incredible," Phil breathed.

"I'm glad."

"I'm gonna have to let you top more often," Phil smirked.

They laughed and Dan snuggled closer, giving him another kiss.

"I love you, Phil," he said gingerly.

"I love you too, Dan. So much."

After a little while of laying there in the comfortable silence, Dan's breaths grew heavy and he started to fall asleep. Phil gently tried to get up without waking him, but Dan's eyes fluttered open anyway.

"Will you stay and cuddle with me, phil?" He asked. The once dominant man had faded back to Dan's adorable kitten-like personality.

"I will, but can I shower first? I want to wash all this off," Phil replied, looking down at the small stain of dried blood on his chest.

"Alright, alright," Dan ceded. "I think I'll join you, I should wash off as well."

"I am gonna have a time trying to figure out how to cover up these little bite marks you gave me," Phil said, looking in the mirror. "I still can't believe you did that!"

"If anyone asks, just tell them it's Halloween makeup that hasn't come off yet," Dan said with a giggle.

"Oh whatever, just be quiet and get in the shower!" Phil laughed. And with that they returned to cuddling for the rest of the evening, forgotten videos being left unedited and computers with twitter left up being unattended till tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys! So there's a oneshot instead of a new chapter of Teenage Dream. Why? Well I thought of this idea after watching Phil's Halloween videos and wanted to do it but I got distracted with my chapter fic. Also, I'm going to be on holiday this weekend and as I didn't have the next chapter planned yet, I decided to actually finish this oneshot instead. So hope you enjoy this in the meantime :) anyway, a new chapter of Teenage Dream should be up sometime next week and if you liked this one, as Cherry Wallis would say, "don't forget to give it a good thumbing!" (Awkward moment when this site just and a favorite button not an actual thumbs up). So uh yeah see you guys later!**


End file.
